The spine is a flexible column formed of a plurality of bones called vertebrae. The vertebrae are hollow and piled one upon the other, forming a strong hollow column for support of the cranium and trunk. The hollow core of the spine houses and protects the nerves of the spinal cord. The different vertebrae are connected to one another by means of articular processes and intervertebral, fibrocartilaginous bodies. Various spinal disorders may cause the spine to become misaligned, curved, and/or twisted or result in fractured and/or compressed vertebrae. It is often necessary to surgically correct these spinal disorders.
The spine includes seven cervical (neck) vertebrae, twelve thoracic (chest) vertebrae, five lumbar (lower back) vertebrae, and the fused vertebrae in the sacrum and coccyx that help to form the hip region. While the shapes of individual vertebrae differ among these regions, each is essentially a short hollow shaft containing the bundle of nerves known as the spinal cord. Individual nerves, such as those carrying messages to the arms or legs, enter and exit the spinal cord through gaps between vertebrae.
The spinal disks act as shock absorbers, cushioning the spine, and preventing individual bones from contacting each other. Disks also help to hold the vertebrae together. The weight of the upper body is transferred through the spine to the hips and the legs. The spine is held upright through the work of the back muscles, which are attached to the vertebrae. While the normal spine has no side-to-side curve, it does have a series of front-to-back curves, giving it a gentle “3” shape. If the proper shaping and/or curvature are not present due to scoliosis, neuromuscular disease, cerebral palsy, or other disorder, it may be necessary to straighten or adjust the spine into a proper curvature.
Generally the correct curvature is obtained by manipulating the vertebrae into their proper position and securing that position with a rigid system of screws, rods, intervertebral spaces, and/or plates. The various components of the system may be surgically inserted through open or minimally invasive surgeries. The components may also be inserted through various approaches to the spine including anterior, lateral, and posterior approaches and others in between.
Spinal fixation systems may be used in surgery to align, adjust, and/or fix portions of the spinal column, i.e., vertebrae, in a desired spatial relationship relative to each other. Many spinal fixation systems employ a spinal rod for supporting the spine and for properly positioning components of the spine for various treatment purposes. Vertebral anchors, comprising pins, bolts, screws, and hooks, engage the vertebrae and connect the supporting rod to different vertebrae. The size, length, and shape of the cylindrical rod depend on the size, number, and position of the vertebrae to be held in a desired spatial relationship relative to each other by the apparatus.
In a lateral spinal procedure, the patient may be placed first on his side. A spacer/cage/interbody may be inserted into the disc space between adjacent vertebrae after removing some or the entire disc. The patient must then be rotated to his back or his front in order to install additional fixation structures such as screws and rods and/or plates. However, while the patient is being rotated, the spacer may migrate anteriorly or posteriorly. This migration may disrupt adjacent tissues such as portions of the vascular system or the nervous system. The damage caused by such migration may jeopardize patient recovery and could even cause paralysis, severe blood loss, or other irreversible damage. Accordingly, the present invention includes one or more features to enable temporary fixation of the spacer while the patient is rotated into position for attachment of fixation structures.